Free and Heather's Christmas Adventure!
by JohtoBlue
Summary: The Christmas Special for everyone. The lights go out and it is freezing outside. Free, Heather, Deka, and Clover must help Nurse Joy get the power back into the Pokemon Center or Christmas will be ruined!  Very corny


**A/N Here we go! Our very corny Christmas Special for Free and Heather's Adventure. If you enjoy this then maybe you'd actually like our other stories.**

Free and Heather's Special Christmas Adventure!

"I can't wait to see what we're getting for Christmas!" Clover squealed while walking around the Christmas tree. Her Swablu rested on her head silently.

Our trainers have taken a quick break from their journey to celebrate Christmas with each other in Goldenrod's Pokémon Center. Knowing where they would be, everyone's parents have sent their Christmas presents to the Center.

"I'm growing impatient too, but we do have to wait for tomorrow," Deka explained to his giddy younger sister. At the thought of this, Clover drooped her head.

Free grinned and turned to Heather, "So, did you receive anything from your family?"

Heather pulled out two small boxes, "I got a gift from my cousin Splash and my mom. That's it but at least it's something."

"I got two gifts too! One from my dad and one from my mom and brother from the Hoenn region," Free explained.

"Chika!" His Pokémon cried out with joy.

"You have family in the Hoenn region?" Clover asked, eyes aglow. Clover herself is from the Hoenn region.

Free nodded and put his presents down, "Yes, this is actually my first Christmas that I'm not celebrating over there."

"I do love the Christmas season. It actually puts me in a good mood," Deka commented while staring intently at his gifts from his parents. "I'm just not that fond of the cold."

Clover opened her mouth to put in her input but before anything else could be said, a loud thump came from the ceiling and the power went out.

"I don't like the dark!" Clover squeaked while grabbing ahold of Deka and attempting to hide herself from the dark. "Especially on Christmas! Well, on Halloween too. But Christmas should be light and happy!"

"Let's go check what's going on," Free suggested, standing up to walk out the door with Chikorita close behind. Everyone followed him through the dark halls of the Pokémon Center before walking into the lobby which was dark and lonely.

Heather looked around before coming into a realization.

"Nurse Joy isn't here! Where do you think she could be?" She kept looking around for any hints possible but didn't find anything.

Deka approached the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center, but they didn't open. Upon looking outside, he saw viciously swirling snow piling up outside the center. "Well, at least we know what knocked out the power. I suggest that we just wait for the storm to blow over and open up our gifts."

Before anyone could agree the doors to the center opened slowly and Nurse Joy came running in. "I can't believe how cold it is out there!" She shook then noticed the trainers standing in the lobby. "Oh, I'm sorry to scare you kids, but the power will be out for awhile. It's crazy out there and I can't seem to get the backup generator working."

"Don't you dare say-" Deka began to scream at Heather before he was interrupted.

"We'll help you out anyway we can!" Heather told her with a smile because of her quick victory over Deka.

Nurse Joy laughed slightly at Deka being interrupted. "I don't know how you can help me. Do any of you have any electric-type Pokémon?"

"I have a Jolteon and Mareep!" Heather squealed with excitement.

"I have an idea!" Free announced before pulling a Poké Ball from his belt and releasing his Pokémon. From the ball came his teal and yellow Pokémon, Quilava. "I have a feeling that if we use a fire-type like my Quilava then we could clear a path to the generator."

Clover nodded before releasing her small red Pokémon, Torchic, from its Poké Ball. "My little Torchic could help too!"

"That's a pretty good idea. The last thing that we may need is something to pull me back incase the storm gets too bad," Nurse Joy explained. "Something like a rope…"

"We can use your Bulbasaur, Deka!" Clover told Deka before punching him in the shoulder playfully.

Deka sighed, "Please don't drag me into this…"

Clover pushed him slightly and glared at him, "Don't you dare be a Grinch on Christmas! Bulbasaur needs a little bit of exercise as it is." She then gave him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, just don't make me feel guilty. C'mon out Bulbasaur," Deka groaned while releasing his Pokémon from its ball.

"So, what exactly is the plan?"Heather asked.

Nurse Joy rubbed her chin and closed her eyes. "We need to have Quilava and Torchic clear the path to the backup generator. I'll then go outside with Jolteon and Mareep and try to get it activated. Simple as that."

"I have a feeling that all is not going to go that easy," Deka mumbled so no one could hear him.

"Okay! Quilava, you lead the way with your Flame Wheel!" Free ordered while pointing out the door. Quilava suddenly lit on fire before rolling out of the Pokémon Center.

"Do you even know where the generator is?" Heather asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Free stared out the door, "Come back Quilava!"

"So are we clear now? I will have Quilava lead the way but first I need to tell him the direction," Nurse Joy reminded Free after having a long talk about thinking before you act.

Free grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't you just do what you need! I'll just wait for you to get back and try to stay out of trouble."

"You just stay right there and we'll be right back," Nurse Joy said before turning to all the Pokémon. Bulbasaur now had its vines wrapped around her ready to help her pull back whenever needed. "Let's all get going! If you would go slowly, Quilava, that would be nice."

They then disappeared in the whirling white snowstorm outside while everyone sat to wait. Bulbasaur sat at the door waiting for any tug at its vines. He was wincing from the cold he was exposed to.

"Just keep up your Flame Wheel and Ember. We're almost to the generator," Joy reassured the Pokémon. Jolteon and Mareep followed slowly, both shivered at the frosty outsides. "There it is!" She announced while pointing a giant machine that was hidden next to a shed.

"Quilava!" Free's Pokémon cried while taking off for the shed, still in flames. The path that was formed led straight for generator. Quilava grinned because he knew that he did a good job.

Joy approached the generator as the other Pokémon followed. She pointed up towards the top of the generator, "Go ahead and aim your electric attacks at that rod up there. Once you possibly have enough energy we'll stop and try to activate it again."

"Jolt!" Jolteon shrieked while sending electric sparks from its fur towards the rod. Mareep followed Jolteon's lead, and soon both Pokémon had their strongest electrical attacks at the generator.

"Just a little bit longer!" Nurse Joy cheered before suddenly a figure appeared in front of everyone and attacked. Mareep was shot back and landed in the snow. Quilava readied himself to attack but the figure was gone and so was all light from the electrical attacks.

"They are taking forever!" Deka groaned before lying back onto the ground; he never left his Bulbasaur's side. "I'm starting to feel like maybe this is hopeless!"

Free stood up from his chair, "Maybe we should go and check on them. I'm actually getting worried about Quilava."

"What about my little Torchic?" Clover complained.

Deka glared, "We're supposed to stay put! Don't you dare leave this lobby! Besides, it's really cold out there and we could die!"

"I hate to do this but… I have to agree with Deka. We shouldn't get caught up in this storm," Heather agreed while rubbing her eyes. "I just want to go to bed…"

Suddenly a bright light exploded from Free's side and his blue Pokémon, Wooper, emerged. "Woopa!" It called out happily before racing out the door.

"Not again! Get back here!" Free called while chasing Wooper into the cold outside. Chikorita followed him immediately.

Heather followed and soon after, Clover. Deka stayed put and grinned at his Bulbasaur, "I don't think it'd be a great idea for us to follow. You agree?"

Bulbasaur rested his head and closed its eyes, "Bulba…"

"Get back here, Wooper!" Free ordered, but it went unheard or Wooper didn't hear him over the roaring wind. Wooper kept running on the path leading to the group and eventually they reached the generator.

Heather, her face red from the cold, took a close look and noticed Nurse Joy and all the Pokémon lying around and was quickly shocked, "What happened here?" She grabbed ahold of Jolteon and Mareep to pull them close and try to keep them warm.

"Torchic, no!" Clover cried out, grabbing her Pokémon and trying to find any possible injuries. "It looks like scratch marks."

"We g-got attacked by a group of Pokémon. They w-were to f-fast," Nurse Joy choked out, shivering violently.

Suddenly a figure smacked into Free and knocked him onto the ground before screeching, "Gligar!"

"I'm scared!" Clover screamed while backing up a little bit, pulling Torchic closer.

Free reached for his Pokédex and scanned the figure, "Gligar the Fly Scorpion Pokémon. It usually clings to cliffs. When it spots its prey, it spreads its wings and glides down to attack."

"Jolteon, use your Thundershock!" Heather ordered, trying to make do with what she could. Jolteon jumped in front of Heather and sent a quick jolt of electicity towards Gligar. The electricity hit dead on but didn't appear to damage the Pokémon, but the light from the attack revealed that there was a full pack of Gligar… and another Pokémon.

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon. Gliscor is the evolved form of Gligar. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest," Free's Pokédex read.

"What are they doing, being so mean like this?" Clover whined. She grabbed at her Poké Ball, ready to fight incase she had to.

Heather did the same, "I don't know, but I don't think they want us here."

Suddenly Gliscor and his gang dived for the trainers, ready to do as much damage as they could.

"Wooper, defend us with your Water Gun!" Free ordered quickly. Wooper smiled at the diving Pokémon before blasting a smooth stream of water at them that froze once in the air. It drove away the Pokémon for a little bit, but they returned.

"C'mon out, Espeon! Use your Psybeam!" Clover called while tossing her Poké Ball into the air. Her Swablu latched itself onto her head and tried to fight the blizzard off.

Espeon took her fighting pose and shot a quick, purple beam from the clear orb at the top of her head towards the Gligar. Some were struck, but most were only angered by the attack. The Gligar swooped down to attack once more to attack.

"Defend yourself with Light Screen!" Clover ordered quickly but it was too late. Espeon was attacked viciously and flung into Clover. Both of them fell back, and the Gligar took this as the opportunity to strike.

Before they could reach though, something grabbed ahold of Clover and moved her away from being hurt. The Gligar looked up to find a Scyther towering above them.

"No one hurts my sister or my friends!" Deka called in a rough manner. "Use your False Swipe now!" Scyther lifted its arms and began to slash away at the Gligar.

"We'll take on the Gliscor," Free exclaimed before turning to the leader of the group. It dove for Free but he ducked and pointed at it. "Use your Vine Whip to catch it, Chikorita!"

Chikorita flinched from the cold a little bit before slinging her strong vines at Gliscor. The vines grabbed ahold of the Pokémon and slammed it against the ground.

"Help us out, Totodile! Use your Water Gun!" Heather ordered before Totodile was even out of his Poké Ball.

As soon as Totodile emerged he shot a heavy stream of water at Gliscor. Gliscor saw this coming and shot itself up into the air by using its tail. It quickly turned around and slashed away at Totodile.

Free glared at the Pokémon, "Drive it back with your Vine Whip!" Chikorita leapt through the air and flipped her leaf at the Gliscor. Again, Gliscor saw this coming and flew above the attack. It darted for Chikorita to do heavy damage.

"Use your Vine Whip to jump out of the way!" Free ordered before Gliscor could connect. He knew that Chikorita was already taking heavy damage just because of the blizzard.

Chikorita smacked her vines against the ground just like Gliscor did with its tail to send herself into the air to dodge the attack.

Heather watched as Chikorita flew through the air and was hit with an idea. "Have Chikorita throw my Totodile at Gliscor!"

"Alright, use your Vine Whip to throw Totodile!" Free ordered as told.

Still in midair, Chikorita caught Totodile in one of her vines to throw him into the air. Totodile was now airborne, flying for Gliscor.

"Bite it, and don't you dare let up!" Heather ordered, knowing that this could be their only chance. Totodile opened his big jaw and clamped onto the leader's tail. Gliscor screamed in agony and attempted to shake off Totodile.

"Keep holding on Totodile!" Free encouraged but he could clearly see that Totodile couldn't hold on much longer. "Chikorita, attack Gliscor with your Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita flung yet another leaf at the unsuspecting Gliscor. Gliscor was hit in the abdomen and fell to the ground. Once it hit the floor, Totodile let up his grip and fell back.

Gliscor inched its way back to its feet, "Gliscor! Gliscor!" It called before taking to the air and flying away, all of the Gligar followed.

"We did it!" Deka and Clover yelled together. Free and Heather gave each other high fives in relief.

After all of the commotion, all of the trainers and Nurse Joy got the generator working again. Each trainer now rested back in their room.

Umbreon slept on Free's bed exactly where Free would have been sleeping, so Free had to sleep on the floor. Totodile and Chikorita were cuddled up together under a blanket in Heather's lap while Wooper slept a top of Free's head. Jolteon, Espeon, and Eevee were all getting comfortable in front of the door. Deka's Bulbasaur and Scyther never left his side and each sat on either side of him while Swablu rested in Clover's arms and Torchic on her lap.

"We had a mini adventure on Christmas!" Clover cried out happily while giving a big hug to her Swablu.

Deka sighed and petted Bulbasaur roughly on his head, "It was nice to get some action before we got to open our gifts. It definitely killed time."

"We might as well open them right now," Heather said. "After all, we DID help bring power back to the Pokémon Center. We deserve a reward," She gave an extra big smile, one that said "I'm growing too impatient! I wanna open them now!"

Free grabbed ahold of his gift and peeled off the wrapping. His eyes widened as he opened the box, "Yes!"

~The End~

**A/N Here is our Christmas Present to you. We're posting Chapters! A Christmas Special, Free and Heather's, and a Spade chapter! We're sorry about Azul's story for any of you that enjoy that story but we plan to post a chapter within the next few days. Enjoy these few chapters from Free and Heather! Make sure to check out our very corny Christmas Special!**


End file.
